warsoftherepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Josias Dareth
Background |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Josias Dareth is a name that every living Aedrian knows. Considered both a blessing and a curse upon their people, he is a figure that generates both resentment and pride amongst surviving Aedrians. While many regard High King Ariston Alessandra the last true king of Old Aedrius, in truth, Josias Dareth was the last. However, during his short six month reign, he was whispered to be the "False King", an imposter that had robbed the Aedrian people of both their cultural practices and the pride in their war heroine, Xaviera Alessandra VII. Josias once served the High Prince Azarias Alessandra as a Crown Guard, being the prince's most trusted of protectors. Ten years older than his future wife, Xaviera, Josias spent a considerable amount of time with the budding High Princess due to her close ties with her brother Azarias. However, it is believed Josias did not become romantically interested in the princess until his best friend, Mano Iaelde, became secretly involved with her. Often forced to cover for them, Josias was forced to watch the romance from afar, quietly growing resentful for his lack of action. On the night of the Alessandra Executions, Josias led Azarias away from the fighting and took him into hiding before turning him over to Sular Trask's men. Believing that Azarias would accept Sular's offer and take the throne as High King of Aedrius, Josias was not prepared when Azarias died for his refusal. In the days to follow, the experienced and viscious Grand Admiral Trask led the Aedrian Armada against its very people, razing entire towns and burning whole villages that did not acknowledge his authority. Josias, however, stood by loyally and participated, believing in Trask's goals. When his best friend Mano, however, was found and attempted to broker peace with the Mad Admiral, Sular had Mano executed in front of his top lieutenants and commanders, including Josias. Learning that Xaviera Alessandra VII still lived, all efforts were diverted to finding and destroying her. Shortly after Mano's execution, Josias killed Sular in his sleep, assuming the mantle of command for the Aedrian Armada. Not nearly as experienced as Trask had been, Josias was often outmanuevered and ambushed by Xaviera's royalist forces. In addition, under the command of Josias, civilian casualities were kept to a minimum, with the youthful commander never signing an execution order in all of the war. After two years of fighting, Xaviera was snuck into the royal palace by Crown Guards still secretly loyal to the Alessandras. Searching out Josias, she offered her hand, legitimizing his claim to the throne, in exchange for the bloodshed to end. Three days later, the two were joined in matrimony and coronated. However, when the High Priestess of the Shalian Order refused to acknowledge Josias as a true king, they were banished by the new king to distant islands. Rewriting the powers of the monarchy, Josias removed all authority and powers Xaviera would have normally possessed as High Queen, consolidating said powers within himself. Not wishing to expose her people to more bloodshed and trauma, Xaviera allowed for the drastic changes, unable and unwilling to fight back. The rule of King Dareth and his Queen was cut short, however, when the Mandalorian Fleets arrived in Aedrian orbit, prepared to destroy the world without remorse or reluctance. Leaving Xaviera behind, Josias fled with his guards to the King's shuttle in an attempt to escape. The ship was shot down only a few seconds after going airborne, killing all those onboard. Category:NPCs